Bella Ribelle
by Paranoidself
Summary: Katniss es enviada a la casa de verano de los Mellark a tomar clases de etiqueta, para alegría de su madre y frustración de Peeta. Effie será capaz de domar a esta linda rebelde? TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia pertenece a Gabriela (Gaabii) a mi solo me corresponde la traducción.**

**Obs: Leer nota al final, IMPORTANTE.**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

_"Querida Effie_

_Últimamente he tenido varios problemas con mi hija menor, Katniss. Sinceramente, querida amiga, estoy completamente desesperada. Los modales de mi adorable Kat se acercan a los de un neandertal y ella ya está casi con los 18 años y comenzará su último año en el colegio. Mi marido y yo no soportamos más la situación de no tenerla acompañándonos en los eventos familiares; Henry necesita mantener la buena impresión ante la alta sociedad americana. Ante esta situación decidí mandarle este email. Necesito urgentemente de tus consejos._

_Besos_

_Ella"_

_"Querida Ella_

_Mi corazón se llenó de tristeza al leer tu email y, por lo que aprecio de nuestra amistad, me surgió una magnífica idea para resolver tus problemas. Las vacaciones de verano acaban de comenzar, ¿por qué no mandas a Katniss para pasar el verano con los Mellark en nuestra casa de verano en California? Así quien sabe si aprende a comportarse como una verdadera señorita. Aguardo tu respuesta._

_Besos,_

_Effie"_

_"Querida Effie_

_¡Qué idea maravillosa! Clases de etiqueta, ¿cómo no había pensado en eso antes? Con tu control firme quedo con la esperanza de que Katniss realmente pueda cambiar. ¿Ya se encuentran en la casa? ¿Cuándo puedo mandarla? Muchas gracias por todo, mas una vez, querida amiga._

_Besos,_

_Ella"_

_"Querida Ella_

_Si así deseas, puedes mandarla para acá mañana mismo. Ya estamos todos aquí. La dirección sigue en anexo. Ansiosa para ver mi nuevo proyecto!_

_Besos,_

_Effie"_

* * *

_**[N/A]: Hola gente!**_

_**Bueno, esta historia es un proyecto mío que inclusive llegué a postar dos capítulos en fanfiction . net. Ocurre que el shipper antiguo era Draco y Gina, personajes de Harry Potter, como cada vez menos personas leen ese shipper, me quedé pensando por semanas en transformar la historia en Katpeeta, ya que tenía algunos capítulos hechos que no llegué a publicar. En fin la voluntad hablo mas alto y estoy aquí publicando Bella Ribelle versión Katniss y Peeta. Esta historia promete muchas risas.**_

_**Obs: Invente un nombre para la madre y el padre de Katniss ya que en el libro Suzanne no dice cuales son. Effie e Haymitch serán los padres de Peeta.**_

**[N/T]: Realmente esta historia me conquisto y quedé agradecida con Gabriela al permitirme la traducción, esta historia tiene casi 1000 reviews en www . fanfiction . com . br espero que aquí no sea diferente, aunque ahora aun no empieza la acción con los próximos capítulos les aseguro que no se arrepentirán, por lo que han podido ver Katniss pasará las vacaciones en la casa de verano de Peeta.  
**

**DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASEE, no dejarán feliz solo a mí, si no que también la autora que estará acompañando la traducción. Nos vemos. **

**Obs: Depende del recibimiento de la fic, agendaré los días de publicación de prox. capítulos.**


	2. Capitulo 1 - Primera impresión

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia a Gabriela (Gaabii) a mi solo me corresponde la traducción.**

_**Aviso: LOS DÍAS DE ACTUALIZACIONES SERÁN LOS DOMINGOS Y JUEVES, GRACIAS**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – Primera impresión**

DING DONG

El sonido del timbre de la inmensa mansión de los Mellark se hizo eco por los pasillos llegando a los delicados oídos de la Sra. Mellark. Con calma, apoyo el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la cómoda junto al sofá donde estaba sentada.

– Cindy – Tarareó la rubia.

– Sí, señora – Respondió la gobernanta, apareciendo de repente en la sala.

– Ve a abrir la puerta.

La sirvienta se limitó a asentir antes de desaparecer de la sala para responder al pedido de la señora.

**XxXxX**

– Señorita – Saludo Cindy al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con una adolescente morena.

La chica no dijo nada, se limitó a encarar a la gobernanta con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

– Por favor, pase – Pidió Cindy, haciendo un gesto para que la chica entrase.

Katniss entró y paso por el salón principal de la mansión con ira reprimida, no podía creer que su madre la obligó a pasar sus preciosas vacaciones en aquella casota ridícula.

"No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto…" pensó, "y todo por unas estúpidas clases de etiqueta que ella quiere que haga ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Se comportarme maravillosamente bien! Tenía todo planeado con Prim y Annie para irnos a algunas fiestas y en la última semana viajar a Nueva York… ¡Pero no! ¡Mi madre tuvo que arruinarlo todo! ¡Y colocarme en este nido de víboras!"

Everdeen no se dio cuenta que la gobernanta la había guiado al encuentro de la dueña de todo aquello.

**XxXxX**

Los ojos de Effie se abrieron como platos al ver a Katniss en su frente. La chica esta con el cabello sin brillo, sin vida y completamente despeinado que se extendía hasta la cintura, sin molde y con las puntas secas.

"Oh, Dios…" pensó la rubia angustiada.

– ¿Cómo estas querida? – Preguntó Effie, recomponiéndose y forzando una sonrisa.

La morena llevaba un jeans raído unido con una camisa blanca, y en los pies…

" Que cosa horrenda es aquella que lleva en los pies?"

– Estoy bien, tía Effie – Respondió Everdeen, intrigada por la forma en que la mujer la examinaba – ¿Y usted?

"Oh, Dios! ¡Mira esas cutículas! ¡Todo está un completo desastre!"

– También estoy bien, querida – Dijo la Mellark acercándose a la chica para abrazarla.

"Que Dios me ayude"

– Creo que te divertirás mucho aquí con nosotros – Completó, ofreciendo una sonrisa más relajada.

– ¿Everdeen? – Preguntó Peeta, entrando en la sala haciendo con que ambas lo encarasen.

El joven era alto, 1,85 de altura, y acabó de cumplir 19 años. Músculos torneados a la medida correcta y su cabello rubio y liso caía descuidadamente sobre sus ojos. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo.

– Oh, querido – Tarareó Effie – Katniss pasará el verano con nosotros, pensé que tu padre ya te había dicho.

– ¿Y por qué? – Preguntó el muchacho, tratando por todas las formas esconder su frustración.

– Basta Peeta, no me molestes con preguntas – Respondió Effie, haciendo con que Kat contenga la risa y Mellark quede malhumorado – Trátala con respeto ¿ok? Ella es nuestra invitada.

– Por supuesto mamá – Refunfuñó Peeta, nada sincero, fusilando a la morena con su mirada.

– Ahora Kat, ¿que tal si te mostramos la habitación que escogimos para ti? – Preguntó la rubia, ignorando la infantilidad de su hijo. Katniss abrió una falsa sonrisa en respuesta. Si dependiera de ella, se marcharía de allí mucho antes de conocer su prisión… o habitación.

Con una última mirada de advertencia a su hijo, Effie salió de la sala con Everdeen siguiéndola.

**XxXxX**

– Tu habitación – Murmuró Effie, entrando en la lujosa habitación de paredes rosa claro y con una grande cama de dosel con sábanas blancas. En la esquina derecha, un tocador. Todo en aquella habitación parecía tan antiguo y tan increíble. Katniss estaba acostumbrada a los muebles modernos que su padre le compraba, pero nada se comparaba a aquello que veía en su frente.

– ¡Que lindo! – Murmuró la joven, olvidándose por un momento de su frustración y maravillándose con lo que se encontraba ante sus ojos.

– Este es tu closet – Dijo Effie, apuntando a un inmenso armario lleno de ropas, zapatos y bolsos, en la esquina izquierda de la habitación.

Peeta, que las siguió de mala gana, se quedó observando la escena encostado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

Katniss miro, confusa, todas aquellas ropas.

– Tía Effie, se ha olvidado de vaciar el armario – Dijo Everdeen, entendiendo la indirecta de la mujer y sintiendo toda la furia acumulada en su cuerpo regresar con una fuerza redoblada.

– Oh, no querida – Respondió la rubia – Esas ropas son tuyas.

– No lo son – Respondió la morena bruscamente – Mis ropas están aquí – Completó, sacudiendo la maleta que estaba en su mano izquierda.

– Cindy – Tarareó la Mellark

La gobernanta entró rápidamente en la habitación y sacó la maleta de las manos de Katniss o más bien, lo arrancó.

– A partir de ahora, estas, - Dijo Effie, apuntando las ropas que se encontraban en el closet – Son tus ropas.

– ¡Pero yo ya tengo ropas! – Dijo la morena entre dientes, tratando de no sonar tan grosera. ¿Qué haría sin sus ropas? ¿Sus jeans? ¿Sus blusas estampadas? Incluso sus panties? Aquel armario debe tener solo los tipos de ropas que ella detestaba.

– ¿Qué ropas? – Preguntó la rubia con inocencia fingida.

Katniss desvió la mirada para tratar de recuperar su maleta de las manos de aquella enana regordeta, pero ella había simplemente desaparecido.

– A partir de ahora te vestirás, comportarás y hablarás como una dama – Dijo la Mellark, con firmeza, pero sin dejar de ser delicada – ¿Fui clara?

– Esto se está poniendo muy interesante – murmuró Peeta, con una sonrisa burlona –Una pena que cosas imposibles no suceden –Añadió, con un tono propositalmente alto, haciendo con que la morena lo fusilase con la mirada.

– Cállate Mellark – Gritó Katniss, sin poder contenerse.

– Tsk, tsk, tsk, primera lección, Katniss: Una dama nunca levanta la voz – Dijo la Mellark, lo que hizo a Peeta sonreír maléficamente.

– Lo siento, tía Effie – Susurró la morena, con las mejillas rojas. Solo no sabía si de vergüenza o de rabia por la sonrisita irritante estampado en el rostro de Peeta.

– Y tu Peeta… – Dijo Effie, girando hacia su hijo – Trata de ser menos molestoso y no arruines mi trabajo – Completó, haciendo con que Everdeen soltase su risita más irritante. Peeta quedó con la cara larga, pero algo en su rostro le dijo a la morena que el continuaría siendo el busca pleitos nato de siempre.

– Bueno, comenzaremos con nuestras clases mañana – Avisó Mellark, con cierta emoción – Hoy tienes la tarde libre para descansar ¿ok? Tendremos un largo camino por delante – Completó mientras se encaminaba fuera de la habitación y desaparecía por la puerta enseguida.

– Dios mío, Everdeen. Ni tus queridos padres te soportan más – Se burló el rubio, todavía de pie en la puerta de la habitación.

– Como si yo te hubiera pedido tu opinión – Gruño la muchacha, sentada en el tocador.

– Entonces ya estas consciente que eres un bicho raro ¿cierto? – Espetó Mellark, con una media sonrisa en los labios, haciendo con que la morena se levante de donde estaba y vaya hacia él.

– Sí, estoy consciente… –Comenzó la muchacha, con una sonrisa peligrosa en el rostro, señalando el dedo indicador a Peeta – Estoy consciente de que no necesito de una comadreja me esté importunando – Completó, empujando al chico fuera de la habitación y cerrando la puerta por su cara.

– Va a ser imposible que mi madre consiga mudar esa tu cara de tejón – Gritó el chico detrás de la puerta – ¡Y aún más tu modo de pobretona!

– Cuanta madurez – Exclamo Everdeen, desde el interior de la habitación. Este verano sería largo. Muy largo.

_Continua…_

* * *

**_Y bien? Que les ha parecido el primer capitulo, pudimos notar que Peeta y Katniss se llevan como perros y gatos. Gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews, favoritaron y le dieron folow a la fic, muchas gracias en verdad, si no fueran las 3:25 am estaría respondiendolas jajaja, cuando tenga un interin mas de tiempo estaré respondiendo todos._**

**_Nos vemos _**

**_Dejen reviews._**


	3. Capitulo 2 - Modales en la mesa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia a Gabriela (Gaabii) a mi solo me corresponde la traducción.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 – Modales en la mesa.**

Kat saltó en la cama sobresaltada por el sonido de la alarma.

Gruño, dando un fuerte golpe al aparato, haciéndolo parar.

–Buen día Srta. Everdeen –Tarareó Cindy, la gobernanta de los Mellark mientras entraba repentinamente en la habitación –¿Has dormido bien?

–¿Qué hora es? –Refunfuño la morena, frotándose los ojos. No es posible que ni su precioso sueño los Mellark respetarían.

–8 de la mañana –Respondió la señora mientras abría las cortinas –El desayuno ya está servido.

La morena hizo un puchero antes de levantarse derrotada de la cama.

–¿Están todos ellos allí esperándome? –Preguntó Everdeen con cierto temor mientras intentaba escoger, en el inmenso closet, una ropa que no sea tan ridícula.

–Oh no querida –Dijo Cindy –Solo la señora Mellark la espera.

–No sé que ponerme –Murmuró Katniss, con cierto disgusto en la búsqueda.

–No se preocupe, la Sra. Mellark me pidió para que separe la ropa perfecta –Dijo la gobernanta, señalando un conjunto de ropas impecablemente dobladas sobre la cómoda de la habitación.

El conjunto consistía en una blusa social blanca de mangas cortas, una falda rosa clara y un par de zapatillas beige.

La chica no consiguió esconder una mueca en desaprobación. Aquellas ropas no tenían nada que ver con su estilo. ¿Dónde estaban sus pantalones jeans desgastados de la abercrombrie?

–Bueno, dejaré que te prepares –Dijo la mujer –No te atrases –Completo, antes de salir de la habitación.

**XxXxX**

Effie miraba con impaciencia el reloj en el banco de la chimenea del comedor. Katniss estaba casi 10 minutos atrasada, lo cual es inaceptable para una dama.

"Dios… tendré mucho trabajo en adelante" pensó la rubia.

La puerta de la sala poco después se abrió, revelando la llegada de Everdeen.

–Llegas tarde –Comentó la Mellark, seria.

–Lo siento –Dijo Kat, avergonzada.

–Lección número dos: Una dama nunca se atrasa, es de mala educación –Dijo Effie –Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir –Completó, suavizando el ceño.

La morena se limitó a asentir y se sentó al lado de la rubia.

-Bueno, vamos a ver cómo te comportas en la mesa –Comentó la Mellark.

Katniss ignoró la rabia que le hervía en su interior ante aquel comentario y comenzó a comer. Cogió un pan de la cesta de panes, lo partió con sus manos y luego metió el cuchillo en el pote de mantequilla haciendo con que el contacto entre el cuchillo y el pote haga mucho ruido.

"Cuanto ruido!" pensó la rubia, conteniendo la voluntad de tapar las orejas con sus delicadas manos.

Pasó mucha mantequilla en el pan, derramando un poco de ésta en los dedos.

"Ella no sabe la cantidad de la dosis?"

Por último se llevó a la boca y mordió una cantidad enorme, logrando que quede mucha en la boca y mal pueda masticar con la boca cerrada.

"Mi Dios… parece un _neandertal_¹ comiendo!" pensó, mordiéndose el labio inferior levemente.

–Cariño, ¿alguna vez tu madre te ha enseñado algo sobre cómo comportarse en la mesa? –Preguntó la rubia, con el ceño fruncido de preocupación, lo que no ha pasado desapercibido por la morena.

–Bueno, al principio hasta que ha intentado –Dijo Kat, forzando una sonrisa pero por dentro sonreía perversamente –Pero luego se rindió –Completó, haciendo con que Effie tragase en seco.

–En este cao, comenzaremos por lo básico –La rubia tarareó –Lección numero tres: Como comportarse en la mesa. La primera cosa que debes saber es que no puedes colocar los codos sobre la mesa, apenas los pulsos –Dijo la Mellark, mientras realizaba el acto y siendo, luego después, copiada por la morena.

–Cindy –Llamó Effie.

La gobernanta entró en el comedor con un juego completo de mesas en mano y luego organizo la mesa frente a Everdeen.

–Los talleres deben ser utilizados "de afuera hacia dentro" a medida en que los platos son servidos –Dijo la rubia, señalando con el delicado dedo a los talleres que se estaban más cerca de las manos de Katniss.

–Antes de comenzar a comer, coloca la servilleta abierta sobre tus piernas. Utilízalo exclusivamente para limpiar los labios y los dedos –Dijo la Mellark, cogiendo la servilleta bien doblada que estaba sobre el plato en frente de la morena, desdoblándolo y colocando sobre su regazo.

–Buen día madre –Interrumpió Peeta, entrando en el comedor y sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa.

–Buen día querido –Effie contestó dulcemente –Estoy enseñando a Katniss las reglas de etiqueta para mesa –Completó, haciendo con que la chica sonrojara y el rubio diese una sonrisa presumida.

–Esa quiero ver –Dijo el rubio, sirviéndose el jugo de naranja, mientras Everdeen le lanzaba una mirada mortal.

–No seas pesimista, Peeta –Contestó la madre, encarándolo –Dale una chance a Katniss, al final puede que incluso sea mejor que tú –Completó, haciendo con que el rubio abra ligeramente los ojos y la morena mostrar una sonrisa de victoria.

–Bueno, continuando –Dijo Effie, volviendo su atención de nuevo a Everdeen –No te sirvas con las manos. Utiliza el taller puesta al lado de cada fuente.

–¿Quien haría una cosa de esas? –Mellark interrumpió, nuevamente, haciendo con que las dos lo mirasen.

–Yo lo hice –Respondió la morena bruscamente. Ya comenzaba a sentir la rabia quemándose nuevamente en su interior "Quien ese irritante entrometido piensa que es?" pensó ella –¿Algún problema? Y por lo que recuerdo bien de lo que ocurría en el comedor del Capitol High School , tu también lo hacías –Completó, haciendo a la rubia abrir la boca en espanto, horrorizada con la gravedad de esa información.

–¡Peeta Mellark! –Exclamo Effie, aún impactada.

–¡Es claro que eso es mentira madre! –Respondió Peeta, con el rostro lleno de odio.

–¿Ahora vas a negar? –Provoco Kat.

–¡No te metas, Everdeen! –Espetó

–¡Basta! –Exclamó Effie, colocando la mano derecha sobre sus sienes –Dios, no aguanto ese vaivén de insultos de los dos. ¡Paremos con esto ya! –Completó, haciendo que Everdeen y Mellark quedasen serios y rebajasen sus cabezas.

–¿Sera que puedo continuar con mi clase en paz? –Pidió la rubia, con un tono de autoridad, haciendo con que los dos se limitaran a asentir con la cabeza.

–No hables con la boca llena, tampoco hagas ruidos al masticar los alimentos. Y mucho menos mastiques con la boca abierta. Haz el mínimo ruido posible al servirte de algún pote o fuente –Comenzó de nuevo Effie.

–Si quieres algo que está sobre la mesa, fuera de tu alcance, pídele al que está más cerca. Nunca pases el brazo delante de los demás para coger algo –Dijo la rubia –Peeta, querido, ¿me pasas la mantequilla? –Pidió la mujer, ejemplificando lo que acababa de haber dicho.

–Bueno, eso es todo –Dijo la Mellark, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

–¿Se acabaron las lecciones del día? –Katniss preguntó esperanzada.

–Por supuesto que no, querida –Respondió la rubia como si la respuesta a esa pregunta era obvia –Estamos apenas comenzando.

El último comentario hizo con que la chica dejara escapar un pequeño puchero, para la satisfacción interna de Peeta.

–Pero, por ahora, puedes descansar –Completó Effie con una sonrisa dulce. La morena le dio una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta, saliendo corriendo del comedor.

**XxXxX**

"Que infierno!"

Bufaba la morena mientras caminaba por el inmenso jardín de la mansión de los Mellark.

"Que calor! No aguanto más estas zapatillas!" pensó Kat, parando cerca de una pequeña fuente cercana a una región arbolada del jardín.

Everdeen prendió sus cabellos en un moño alto y abrió uno de los botones superiores de su blusa en un desesperado intento de hacer disminuir el calor

"Esta mierda de blusa parece un horno! Y casi no consigo moverme con esta falda!" pensaba ella mientras se deshacía de las zapatillas y caminaba hasta la fuente.

**XxXxX**

La mañana estaba soleada y perfecta para una partida de tenis.

Peeta caminaba rumbo a una de las 3 pistas de tenis de la mansión. La localización de estas era atrás del pequeño bosque del inmenso jardín.

Estaba pasando justamente entre las majestuosas arboles del bosque cuando se encontró con algo interesante.

–¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? –Preguntó el joven, levantando la ceja derecha.

–¿Qué crees? –Katniss replicó sarcásticamente.

Ella estaba a punto de sumergir sus pies en el en el agua de la pequeña fuente.

–¿Eres estúpido o qué? –Completó la morena, finalmente sumergiendo sus pies en la fuenta.

–¡Sal de allí! –Exclamó el joven –Vas a asfixiar a los peces con el olor de tus pies –Espetó, mientras se acercaba a la fuente.

–Chico, eres repugnante –Dijo la chica, haciendo caso omiso al insulto del rubio –Pero también no es ninguna novedad –Completó, haciendo que Mellark alargase la cara, fastidiado. Katniss cerró los ojos respirando profundamente e inclinando su cuerpo suavemente hacia atrás revelando un poco del contorno del sujetador negro de rendas que usaba. El hecho no pasó desapercibido a los ojos del rubio, que como todo hombre, se quedó mirando la pieza.

–¿Qué estas mirando? –Preguntó Everdeen, haciendo con que Mellark regrese a sí.

Katniss termino dándose cuenta de la "situación" en que se encontraba y cerró la blusa de un impulso. Luego el sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas en una mezcla de vergüenza e insatisfacción.

–¡Mellark tarado! –Exclamo la chica, mientras cerraba el botón y sacaba los pies de la fuente -¿Quién crees que eres para invadirme de esa manera? –Completó, apuntando el dedo índice a la cara del rubio.

–Ey, calma ahí _Maria Mijona² _, no fui yo quien salió por ahí con la blusa abierta –Espetó el rubio fastidiado, retirando el delicado dedo de la muchacha de su rostro –¡Por Dios Everdeen! Así terminaras pegándole el ojo a alguien.

–Sería perfecto –Dijo la chica, colocando sus manos en la cintura –Sería una buena manera de librarme de tus ojos codiciosos.

–¿Quién dijo que yo… –Iba a replicar nuevamente el muchacho, pero fue interrumpido por una voz profunda y melodiosa.

–Peeta, hijo mío, ¿puedo saber el motivo de tu atraso? –preguntó Haymitch Mellark, serio. El hombre estaba en un uniforme de tenis todo blanco que resaltaba más aún su belleza aristocrática –¿Como estas Srta. Everdeen? –Preguntó, arqueando una de sus cejas así como Peeta hacía.

–Estoy bien, er… Sr –Respondió Kat, roja por la vergüenza –Ella estaba sin zapatillas y con los pies mojados.

–Lo siento, papá –Comenzó Peeta, arreglándose –Estaba acompañando a Katniss por el jardín, ya sabes, ella puede perderse.

"Que coños?" gritó la morena en su mente.

–Muy caballero de tu parte, hijo mío –Respondió Haymitch, mostrándole a Peeta una media sonrisa de aprobación, lo que hizo que el hijo encarara a Everdeen con una sonrisa presumida y ella fusilarlo con los ojos como respuesta.

–Pero ahora que ya le he mostrado todo –Dijo el Mellark más joven –Podemos ir.

El padre Mellark solo asintió y continuo con su hijo a la pista de tenis, dejando atrás a una morena enfadada.

**XxXxX**

**Más tarde ese día…**

–Katniss, es la hora de tu próxima lección –Dijo Effie sonriéndole. Ella y Everdeen acabaron de cenar. Everdeen suspiró derrotada. Como si no bastara estar con los pies doloridos y extremadamente frustrante por la tarde aburrida, todavía tendría que tener más una bendita lección.

–Pero tía Effie, son las 9 de la noche –Murmuró Kat.

–Oh, pero esta lección no nos costará mucho tiempo –Comentó la rubia, levantándose de la mesa y pidiendo a la morena que lo acompañase con un gesto.

Las dos se dirigieron a la majestuosa biblioteca de la mansión. Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron ante tantos libros alineados en las estanterías.

–La lección es bien simple, querida Katniss –Dijo la rubia, mientras cogía algunos libros repartidos en las estanterías –Una dama debe conocer muy bien algunos de los clásicos de la literatura mundial.

"Oh cielos, estoy jodida" pensó Kat, tratando de disimular la desesperación que se apoderó de su cuerpo.

–Tendrás que leer: "Hamlet" de Shakespeare, "El príncipe" de Maquiavel, "Don quijote" de Cervantes, "Nuestra señora de París" de Victor Hugo, "Los tres mosqueteros" de Alexandre Dumas, un pedazo de "Guerra y Paz" de Liev Tolstói, "Orgullo y Prejuicios" de Jane Asten y "Don testarudo" de Machado de Assis.

–¿Y cuando empiezo? –Preguntó, con cierto temor en oír la respuesta.

–Lo antes posible, querida –Respondió la Mellark, apilando los ejemplares en la punta de la mesa caoba que se encontraba en el lugar –Tu objetivo es terminar de leerlos hasta final del verano, o sea, hasta el fin de nuestras clases de etiqueta.

"Estoy jodida" pensó la morena mientras le mostraba a Effie una sonrisa forzada "No puede ser peor, ¿verdad?"

Continuara…

* * *

_**1- Neandertal:** El **hombre de Neandertal** (**Homo neanderthalensis**) es una especie extinta del género Homo que habitó Europa y partes de Asia occidental desde hace 230 000 hasta 28 000 años atrás, durante el Pleistoceno medio y superior y culturalmente integrada en el Paleolítico medio._

_**2- María Mijona**: Mujer con un vestido demasiado largo y poco elegante. El termino se encuentra en português._

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, me atrasé para publicar el capitulo, pero el retraso tiene un nombre: RESACA, estaba en el lecho de mi muerte todo el día del domingo, pero como ven a la madrugada tengo las pilas recargadas, sí señores, son las 4:40 :O Pero conseguí terminarlos, quiero que me perdonen si hay en exceso errores ortográficos, pero el sueño que me está consumiendo me impide revisarlos.**

**Estaré respondiendo los reviews cuando despierte. Quisiera agradecerle a todas las que han dejado reviews, las que han favoritado y las que han dado folow, muchas gracias :D**

**Sayonara, **_ParanoidSelf_

__**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


End file.
